1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure body formed by a rib member and two plate members which form external surfaces of a hollow structure body or a solid structure body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hollow structure body or a solid structure body are formed by bonding two plate members forming external surfaces which face each other with a frame member forming a rib member. A representative example of such a hollow or solid structural body is the body structure of a string instrument.
The present inventors have disclosed a conventional structural example related to the body structure of a string instrument as shown in FIG. 6 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-276167). In the body structure shown in FIG. 6 and in FIG. 7, which is a cross-sectional view of FIG. 6, reference numeral 3 denotes a body of a string instrument such as an electric guitar, which is constituted in appearance by a frame member called a rib member 30 forming the side surface of the body, a front board 31 and a rear board 32. The end portions of the front board 31 and the rear board 32 are securely adhered to a step portion 30A of the rib member 30. It is noted that the rib member 30 is made of a light alloy such as aluminum or a synthetic resin into a shape shown in FIG. 8.
On the other hand, a panel body 4 shown in FIG. 9 is known, which has a similar body structure to that of the above-described string instruments and is used for forming, for example, a wall surface. This panel body 4 is composed of a body side frame 40, made of a light alloy or a synthetic resin, and two panel plates 41 and 42, shown in a cross-sectional view in FIG. 10. The peripheral end portions of these two panel plates 41 and 42 are fitted to the step portion 40A of the side frame 40.
However, when considering the above-described string instrument as a representative example of a conventional bonding structure of the end portion of the plate member, the rib member 30 must be formed with sufficient thickness, in order to stabilize the overall body structure and to maintain the strength of the body so as to stabilize the tension of the strings. The body side frame 40 of the panel body 4 is usually formed with sufficient thickness so as to provide a stable shape and to maintain the strength of the panel body 4.
As shown above, the rib member 30 and the body side frame 40 are formed into a thick frame form in order to obtain the required level of rigidity. However, the thick frame form such as the thick rib members or thick body side frames shrink due to the intrinsic mold shrinkage rate during molding and shrinkage cavities are likely to be generated by shrinkage at the center part or the thick part of the material caused by the delayed cooling during molding as shown by the symbol G in FIGS. 7 and 10.
As described above, the end portions of the plate members are fit to the step portion and adhered to the rib members or frames. In the case of the body of the electric guitar, first, the adhesive P is coated on the surface of the step portion 30A of the body frame 30, as shown in FIG. 11. Subsequently, the peripheral ends of both of the front board 31 and rear board 32 are fit and pressed to the end surface of the step portion 30A for adhering to the rib member 30, then the adhesive P overflows from the outer surface of the abutted portion, as shown in FIG. 12.
When the adhesive overflows from the outer surface, the appearance and the quality of the products deteriorate. Although it is necessary to remove the overflowed adhesive, the removal of the overflowed adhesive is not easy because the adhesive permeates into the edge portions of the boards 31 and 32, because these boards are made of wood. When the boards are made of synthetic resin, the removal of the overflowed adhesive is also not easy because of the intimacy of the synthetic resin with the adhesive. In addition, since the body frame is generally finished into an accurately finished form, which does not require further processing, the overflow of the adhesive from, for example, the mirror finished surface must be eliminated.
The present invention was made for solving the above-described problems and the present invention provides a bonding structure, which is capable of bonding the end portion of the board member to the body side frame without overflow of the adhesives to the outside surface of the bonded structure and, which is also capable of preventing formation of shrinkage cavities in the rib members or the frames.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a structure body is provided which comprises, a first member having a first protrusion protruding in a first direction and a second protrusion protruding towards a second direction and a second member having a front surface and a rear surface and end portions, wherein said first protrusion of said first member is in contact with an end portion of said second member, and said second protrusion of said second member is adhered to a rear surface of said second member.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, in the structure body according to the first aspect said structure body further comprising a third member, and said first member further comprises a third protrusion and a fourth protrusion both protruding in the second direction, and wherein said third protrusion is adhered to the edge of the third member and said fourth protrusion is adhered to the rear surface of the third member.
According to the third aspect, in the structure body according to the second aspect, said first member is approximate the H shaped.
According to the fourth aspect, in the structure body comprising a plurality of members according to the first aspect, said second member corresponds to a board of a string instrument.
According to the fifth aspect, in the structure body comprising a plurality of members according to the first aspect, said second member corresponds to a panel plate of a panel body.
According to the sixth aspect, in the structure body comprising a plurality of members according to the first aspect, said first member is formed as a hollow body.
According to the seventh aspect, a string instrument comprises a rib member having an internal flange and an external flange at the end portion, boards each having a front surface and a rear surface, and said internal flange of said rib member is adhered to rear surfaces of said boards.
According to the eighth aspect, in the string instrument according to the seventh aspect, said rib member has an H shaped cross-section.
According to the ninth aspect, in the string instrument according to the seventh aspect, said rib member is formed as a hollow member.
According to the tenth aspect, in the string instrument according to the seventh aspect, a body of a guitar is formed by adhering said boards to said rib member.